ADMINISTRATIVE STRUCTURE The Administrative Core oversees the work of each of the three Cores: Research, Research Training and Education, and Community Engagement and Outreach. The Administrative Core will finalize all organizational partner Memorandums of Agreements (MOU) and work to strengthen existing and expand new academic and community partnerships.